Past, Present, and Future
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: Someone from the crew meets someone from their past. vauge enough for you? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Past, Present, and Future Rating: PG Disclaimer: I only own my original characters  
  
***Past, Present, and Future***  
  
Nessia Carlton was a thief. A damn good thief in her opinion  
  
and one who was used to pulling of jobs with minimal  
  
difficulty. She had acquired quite a reputation over the last  
  
several years. She was fairly well off and tended to enjoy  
  
luxury, but in her opinion she'd earned it. Nessia was from  
  
Earth. She and her family had fled from there when she was  
  
only a little girl and after the death of her family, she had  
  
been forced to try to etch out a living as best she could on  
  
the drift that she had been stranded on. Life had not been  
  
easy. Nessia had half killed herself simply trying to survive.  
  
She quickly discovered her talent and how to find people who  
  
would pay her enormous sums of money to obtain hard to find  
  
items for them. She had a few contacts on the Centi Drift,  
  
the place she was currently staying, and even a few casual  
  
friends. Being a thief was a lonely existence and Nessia had  
  
learned from her experiences on Earth that friendships never  
  
lasted. She had lost too many friends before she had left  
  
Earth and she had little hope that the ones the were alive  
  
when she left had survived. Brushing back a few strands of  
  
her auburn hair she entered a bar and sat down at a table  
  
across from one of her friends, Kelian, whose specialty was  
  
gathering information. She used him occasionally to gather  
  
information on potential marks. He did this as his form of  
  
payment for some priceless gems she stole for him a while  
  
back. "So, how are things going? Anyone important coming in  
  
this week?", she asked, sipping her drink. "Well there is one.",  
  
he answered with a sly smile, "But, I think this one is beyond  
  
even your expert talent." "Try me.", Nessia shot  
  
back. "Alright, it's that Common Wealth ship. You know, the  
  
Andromeda Ascendant. Apparently she's docked to pick up  
  
supplies and make repairs. You know,", he added with an  
  
even more sly smile, "any thief who could steal something  
  
valuable from the old Common Wealth could make a real good  
  
fortune for herself. Unless of course, she was to scared." "Is  
  
that a challenge?", Nessia asked him mildly, "because I would  
  
need a little more incentive than that to try to sneak aboard  
  
a Common Wealth ship." "I can guarantee that it will be worth  
  
your while.", Kelian replied. Nessia took another long sip of her  
  
drink as she considered his proposal. "Alright.", she said  
  
finally. Finishing her drink, she left the bar to do some  
  
research on her new mark.  
This wasn't just another standard supply run, the Andromeda had taken some serious damage from their  
  
recent battle with the Ogami. With all the repairs plus this supply run Harper was painfully aware that he  
  
would have absolutely no free time for quite a long time. He, Beka, Trance, and Tyr were headed out headed  
  
out pick up the supplies, and Harper wanted to get this part over quickly so he could finish up the repairs  
  
and return his attention to his newest project. Stepping out onto the drift, he made his way towards one of  
  
the nearby shops to purchase the necessary supplies. Tyr, big surprise, wandered off in search of a good  
  
weapons supplier and Beka had left to find some other supplies. Once Harper had made the necessary  
  
purchases he decided to have some fun before returning to the ship. No one would mind if he spent some  
  
time relaxing. He made his way to a nearby tavern and ordered a drink.  
Nessia spent most of the day learning everything that she could about the Andromeda Ascendant and her  
  
crew. Between the High Guard and the Nietzschean getting on and off of the ship with whatever she stole  
  
would prove an interesting challenge. If she could temporarily blind the sensors then she was fairly sure she  
  
could sneak onboard undetected. She wasn't sure exactly what she should steal once she was there. She  
  
needed a plan going in because she knew she wouldn't get a second chance at this. She reluctantly  
  
concluded that she needed to go onboard the ship that night in order to guarantee that she was giving  
  
herself enough time to complete the job. Sighing with annoyance she placed her data pad on the table and  
  
gazed around her spacious quarters. Although she enjoyed a high quality life style, or as high quality as  
  
anyone could enjoy living on a drift, she knew that with the money she could get from this job she could set  
  
herself up on somecomfortable planet, far away from the type of people she was used to associating with. It  
  
was nice to dream that some day she could live a nice quite life. Walking over to her closet, she removed  
  
one of the many outfits she owned that were made specially to aid her in her line of work. Choosing a black  
  
jumpsuit with plenty of pockets for her many tools of the trade and to use as handy hiding places and  
  
pulling her auburn into a tight ponytail, Nessia took one more look at both the schematic of the docking area  
  
at the Rift and the schematic of the Andromeda before heading out for her hardest job ever. 


	2. Past, Present, and Future Part 2

Nessia scouted out the area around the port where the Andromeda was docked. Taking a deep breath and calming herself she approached the port, glancing around her she quickly entered an override code and let out a silent sigh of relief as the door opened. "And for my next trick…", she muttered as she went over to the control panel to temporarily blind the Andromeda's sensors while she performed her heist. Knowing that she had an extremely Several minutes later Nessia was heading hurriedly towards the exit. She had lifted several valuable things from various rooms. Many of them were very valuable in their own time, and like so many things, age only made them even more so. Allowing herself a slight victorious smile she approached the airlock and reached out to touch the controls when she heard the sound of weapon powering up and a voice said "Turn around and step away from the controls." Nessia turned around slowly to face an angry Nietzschean. "What are you doing here?", he demanded harshly. Nessia hesitated, trying desperately to think of a reasonable explanation. " Well I um…", she said, "I was just taking a look around." The Nietzschean didn't look too convinced, which she could understand especially with her lame story. Glancing beyond him and searching for inspiration she suddenly gasped in shock as a familiar figure appeared in the corridor. Looking as surprised as she felt he said in disbelief, "Nessie?"


End file.
